The use of urethane polymers has been proposed for golf ball cover compositions. One patent teaches initially forming two urethane shell blanks from which cover halves are made (U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,568). Another patent suggests forming a smooth cover and thereafter impressing dimples in the smooth cover (U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,297). Still another patent describes a sequence of filling first half of a mold with urethane, inserting a ball center therein and later adding more urethane to a second half and uniting the second with the first half (U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,324).
Broadly, the present invention is a method and apparatus for making a golf ball comprising treating a core as described herein, placing a polyurethane cover of selected composition thereon in which the treated core is positioned in a mold using a controlled alignment device for centering the core during cover formation.